ImagineMe&You
by Zovid
Summary: Oliver and Lilly are newly weds, but Lilly is taken by an unexpected wedding guest. Parody to Imagine me


**Imagine Me and You**by: _Zovid_

Chapter One: **The Wedding Reception**

_"I'm twenty-nine years old-" _

_"Thirty-one" Oliver corrected brining his beer to his lips._

_"Exactly. I see what you've got; __Stability, trust, __and __permanence__. And I think, __'__god I'm glad I'm not you__'__." Jake said taking a sip of his beer, while Oliver laughed. Tomorrow he'd be marrying his best friend and a grin reached his lips as he thought about it._

Lilly ran her brush through her blonde hair and stared at her reflection. A smile came on to her face when she heard bangs on the door. She set the brush down and quickly strode over to the door. There stood Todd and Becca grinning like mad. Becca rushed over and pulled Lilly into a tight hug. When she let go, Todd leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.

"I can't believe you're getting married." Becca gushed as she pulled Lilly into another hug. Todd only shook his head. He ran his fingers through his hair only for Becca to slap his hand. He gave her a dirty look before he looked back at Lilly.

"I can't believe it either. But then again you are marrying Ollie; dude will marry anyone." Lilly put on a fake look of astonishment as she slapped his shoulder.

"You're horrible, you know that. Now come on, I have to get to my mom's." Lilly said pushing the both of them out of hers and Oliver's apartment. Oliver had already been at the church awaiting for the whole thing to start.

Everyone around was in a bustle of excitement, where as Oliver was slightly hyperventilating. He had been talking to a bunch of the wedding guests, and with Jake hitting on almost every girl around; it really didn't help the situation. When he had just finished a conversation on wither or not he and Lilly would like a toaster, someone had tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." In front of him stood a petite brunette girl a smile on her face. "I'm Miley. I did you're flowers. You're Oliver right?" Oliver nodded still slightly flustered about his wedding.

"Flowers? Oh right, yes. They're great. They look awesome. They look awesome don't they, Jake?" Jake who was flirting with one of Lilly's guests turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "The flowers look awesome, right Jake?" Oliver asked again. Jake looked at Miley and grinned.

"Oh, yeah. They look splendid. Granted, I wouldn't know a splendid flower from a punch in the face but-"

"But, they are still grand, right Jake?" Oliver said saving his friend from embarrassing himself any further. Miley giggled and saw Jake looking over at her. She turned her attention at him and smiled.

"You do know me don't you?" Jake said putting on a winning smile.

"You're the maid of honor?" Miley smiled sweetly, as Jake's smile faltered ever so slightly. Oliver let out a choked laugh and stared at the two. "No. That can't be it. So maybe just a bridesmaid?" Miley teased.

"No, I'm Jake Ryan. I was on a hit series called Zombie High when I was a teen." Miley let out a silent 'oh…' but the smile on her face had never faded.

"I'm sorry; I don't go for the egotistical type." Miley said about to turn away, but Jake lightly touched her arm. Miley looked back at him and realized, _'Wow, he really was an actor'_ as she saw how fast he had pulled out the most realistic sympatric look she had ever seen.

"You know, I'm really not egotistical. I'm just looking for the right girl." He said sweetly, and Miley would have believed him, if Oliver hadn't let out another struggled laugh. Jake threw him a dirty stare and Oliver quickly turned around looking interested in the scenery. Miley was about to tell Jake off when a family rushed in.

"We're here. We're here." The elder woman exclaimed and pecked Oliver on both cheeks. A little girl came running up to Oliver and hugged him.

"Hi Ollie." The small girl said. "I have a question." Oliver looked around and the group had looked at the little girl. He nodded for her to go on. "What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?" Oliver stared at her amused, but unsure.

"I-Dani, I have no idea." He said smiling down at her. She shrugged. Dani was use to people not answering her questions. As she and her mother were about to leave, Miley stopped them.

"It never happens." Miley said suddenly. Everyone looked at the brunette while she looked at all of them before she stared down at Dani. "If there's a thing that can't be stopped, it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question is the answer." Miley said smiling, satisfied with her answer. Dani looked up at her mom, and then over at Oliver and smiled.

"I want her to sit with me." Dani told her mother when they continued walking by. Miley smiled to herself and looked back at the boys. Jake found himself grinning like mad at the girl while Oliver pulled nervously at his collar. People were passing him by, whispering good luck and all. Running back, Dani grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her into the church. Miley waved goodbye at the two while they waved back.

"I think I like her." Jake told Oliver as they followed after Dani and Miley only all the way up to the alter. "I feel like I got a vibe. So I think she likes me." Jake said turning around and facing the direction of Miley and Dani. Jake fixed his bow tie. "Yeah, I think I got a good vibe-"

"Jake, man. It's my wedding day, could we talk about me?" Oliver asked desperate, as he looked over the crowd looking for Lilly.

"Right. Right. Sorry." Jake bit his lip. "Do _you_ think there was a vibe?" Oliver looked over at Jake and glared at him. Jake closed his mouth and looked up at the ceiling then back at Miley, whom been answering Dani's questions. Miley looked around and figured she'd be getting a move on and help with the reception. As she stood so did the rest of the people in the church, just as Lilly began to walk in a beautiful white dress with her father next to her. Miley walked down the outer aisle, taking a glance to her left at the same time Lilly had looked to her right. They made brief eye contact and Miley smiled before walking out.

Lilly continued to walk down the aisle, taking a double glance but saw nothing there, and then looked forward to see Oliver with a smile on his face. She soon found that she was standing next to him her hand with his and they faced forward toward the priest.

"Ready?"

"Always." She said smiling at him. She stared at the priest her heart pounding in her ears.

"You look beautiful." Oliver whispered and they shared a smile before facing the priest. Oliver couldn't believe that they were at this moment tying the knot. He was marrying his best friend and the girl of his dreams. Lilly barely heard the priest as she thought about the fact that she was marrying Oliver, and before she knew it her mouth was opening for the words

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Oliver smiled and they faced each other. He took her face in his hands and brought her face up to his lips. They turned around, walked down the aisle while everyone clapped. As they headed out of the church people threw rice and flower pedals wishing them congratulations, and a lot of people were already heading over to the reception area, not to far away. There were many shutters going off for those taking pictures and Lilly felt that her face would stay the way it was if she continued to smile any longer. Oliver took her hand and led her to down the path to the reception.

When they entered there were many people already dancing and conversing, but at the sight of the newlyweds they all started clapping. Lilly and Oliver smiled at each other and brought her lips to his before they walked over to their reserved seats. But it had taken about ten minutes since many would stop to give them personal congratulations, or tell them that their gift was the best. Either way Oliver and Lilly laughed when they finally made it to the front of the area. For awhile many people just ate and a few were on the dance floor. Lilly could see her sister dancing with Jake's younger brother and couldn't help but grin. Jake moved from his place at the long table and took the mike from the center and tapped it twice getting the attention of the wedding guests.

"I think now would be a good time for the star couple to share their first dance together, as newlyweds." Lilly turned a dark shade of red and Oliver could feel his neck burn. But never the less the two stood up and he took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Soon the song _'Why Don't You Kiss __Her__?'_ by Jesse McCartney started playing. Lilly's arms went around his neck while his arms encircled her waist pulling her close. Oliver rested his forehead on hers and his face wouldn't let go of the smile.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back and more and more couples were joining them. Lilly pulled him close and rested her head on his chest. When the song had finally ended she and Oliver took a seat while the other's danced. She looked at her ring and then kissed Oliver's cheek. "Ollie, the ring is kind of big." She said moving it around her ring finger. Oliver took her hand and moved the ring.

"We'll get you the right size later." Oliver said brining her hand to his lips. Lilly pouted.

"No, it's fine. I feel like it won't be as special if we change it." She said. Oliver laughed and the two shared a kiss, but it was broken when Dani came by to Oliver.

"Ollie, let's dance." Oliver laughed and nodded before pecking Lilly on the lips. Lilly had stood up and walked over to the punch bowl, finding herself parched. Through out all of this Miley had been standing in the back helping around with everything. She walked over to the punch bowl to find Lilly hunched over it. Lilly looked over her shoulder and saw her come by and quickly turned around a sheepish grin on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi." Lilly repeated a bit more flustered.

"We haven't met yet, I'm Miley." Miley said giving her a bright smile. "I did the flowers." Lilly nodded.

"Lilly. The flowers look beautiful." Lilly gave her an embarrassed smile. Miley shook her thoughts and let a small laugh out.

"Uhm, I just came to get a glass of punch." Miley made a move towards the punch bowl, but Lilly prevented her by moving in front. Miley gave her a slightly confused look. "Something wrong? I'm here to help." Lilly seemed hesitant at first before she turned around and faced the bowl again.

"It's my damn ring. It fell in when I tried to get some punch." Miley giggled. "And it's just somewhere in there." Lilly said stirring it, hoping to find it.

"Did you try the ladle?" Lilly shook her head.

"Nothing."

"And you can't empty the bowl, it's far too big." Miley pondered a bit before looking around her to see if anyone was looking over. She pushed her sleeves up. "Okay, I have an idea. Cover me." Lilly stared at her as if she was crazy. "Cover me with your dress. I'm going in." Miley laughed as she turned Lilly to face in front of her. The newlywed couldn't believe what was happening but started giggling as Miley fished through the bowl looking for the ring. Soon Lucas came by and Lilly had a huge fake smile on her face.

"Hi."

"You know, white's the color of virgin. But knowing Ollie, the only thing virgin with him is olive oil." Lucas laughed; Lilly gave him a weak laugh but then felt a tug on her left hand, before she felt a cold, wet ring slide on to its proper finger. Miley pulled away from behind Lilly and she smiled sweetly at Lucas, who eyed her right away. He stuck his hand out.

"I'm Lucas, but you can call me whatever _you_ want." For the second time that day Miley had been hit on, and had to fake a smile while giving a bit of her Tennessee attitude. He stuck his hand out and she reached for it, a grin on her face as he stared down at their hands in confusion on why her hand was soaked.

"Miley, and I'm sure I will." Lucas let go and turned away in either confusion or disgust, perhaps both. Miley and Lilly looked at each other and laughed. Their laughter died down a bit and they looked at each other.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Miley and Lilly looked at each other for another moment, when it was broken by Oliver who grabbed Lilly's hand. Lilly waved goodbye, as the two were pulled to the front table where Jake was making a speech. Miley waved as well and walked out of the reception her hands shoved in her pockets. It was just another wedding for her. Jake grinned at Oliver and Lilly who had taken their seats and were now smiling at everyone.

"Well these two are in love and I think that's…" Jake looked at the happy couple then grinned at the audience. "…boring." Everyone laughed. "But they've been acting like they were married, it's a relief they finally are married. And while I do my duty to shag a bride's maid, you know who you are." Jake said in to the microphone everyone laughed.

"Don't even try it, Jake!" Todd called putting a protective arm around Becca's waist; who rolled her eyes. Everyone just laughed. Jake gave them an 'oh well I tried shrug' and continued on with his speech.

"So let's just make a toast to Oliver and Lilly. Oliver and Lilly." He raised his glass along with everyone and the drinks clinked. "Now, Oliver's going to make a speech, though I'm pretty sure he'll wet his pants first." Lilly quickly turned her head to Oliver who was downing his champagne and avoiding everyone's eyes. "He's a bit shy, so let's try and be a bit supportive. Ollie, get your lazy ass up here." Jake teased as he put the mike down and Oliver stood up and hit Jake lightly. Oliver looked down at the white table cloth before looking up, and he paled. He stayed silent for a few more minutes and Lilly bit her lip. She looked around to all the faces, and then stood up holding on to his arm.

"Hi everyone, I'm Oliver." Everybody laughed, and Oliver felt his face flush. Lilly grinned at him. "Welcome to my wedding, and I'm glad you're all here tonight, because I want to tell you how much I love Lilly." This time Oliver laughed as well and buried his fists into his pockets. The blonde looked up at him. "You want to take it from here?" she whispered.

Oliver shook his head. "No, you've got a good take on it." He said smirking and placing a kiss on her forehead. He took his seat next to her and laced his fingers with hers.

"Okay, well now it's me. Lilly _Oken_." Everyone laughed and Oliver squeezed her hand. "Uhm, I'm really glad you all came. For those of you who are here to give us your blessings, thanks. Those who aren't, damn." Everybody laughed some more and let her continue. "I've known Oliver since we were in diapers. We've been best friends since he pushed me into the pool and I depants him in gym." Oliver chuckled shaking his head. "Now we're still best friends, but we're married. I still depants him, but that's a different story." Lilly winked at Oliver who flushed a deep shade of red and then looked back to the crowd. "Thing is, Oliver and I…we were made for each other." Lilly smiled. "So I hope you can all wish us luck." Oliver stood up and wrapped his arm around his wife. Everyone stood up and raised a glass.

"Oliver and Lilly."

**A/n: Okay I got the urge to write this. But anyways let me say a few things. One if you've seen the movie then yes it's based off that. But I don't want to say much for those who haven't seen it. Also, I will update **_**Our Childhood Daze**_**it's**** ninth chapter will be coming up soon. I promise. And last, I wanted to put a disclaimer for past, present, and future stories. So yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**ANYTHING!**_


End file.
